AvP: New Beginnings
by Zoommerfish
Summary: Xenomorphs can even survive in the vaccuum of space so the Alien Queen from antarctica, depite being heavily injured and frozen in ice, need but resurrect to continue her rule of terror, but can a man change her plans? rated M cause M works for everything. Really though there is non-kid stuff so dear reader, do be... careful
1. Prologue

I don't own the AvP franchise, however the plot and most characters are mine, enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue:**

Since the unfortunate 'events' at Gunnison, Colorado and Bouvetøya Island, Weyland-Yutani had been created to combine their knowledge and abilities. They had recovered 2 new Predator weapons each; the confiscated hand-held plasma caster and the spear taken from Alexa after a chopper arrived to investigate the explosion by the predator's wrist bomb. Each of these artifacts were priceless for the understanding of predator tech. Additionally the company recieved several accounts of acid-bleeding devils that burst out of people's chests and stomachs. The most interesting report was from Alexa, which detailed the predator's reasons for coming here and that the alien queen had been sunken but not necessarily killed.

With these reports adding to the knowledge already gained from experiences at Guatemala (1986) and LA (1997) they learned much more about the predator culture and weaponry. Also if Alexa's story was true then the alien queen's body possibly still lay, frozen on the Antarctic sea-bottom chained to the fallen water tower, another new and intriguing creature to locate and study. To make the trip official a hasty meeting was held, and a unanimous decision was reached; find and recover the queen. A brand new team was sent back to retrieve this 'devil' before winter hit the frozen continent of eternal ice.

**On Site: Bouvetøya Island**

The giant, black body rose from the water, dripping icy water all over the fore-deck, as it hung limply by on its chain. It had taken a 10 man diving team a whole 45 minutes to remove the taut, spiky chain off the sunken water-tower and then use it to hoist up the mysterious creature attached. "Man, what the fuck is this thing?" asked one sailor, another answered "I heard from some guys that were here last time that there were aliens or something that killed almost the entire group of people" a crew-man told his equally awed friend. "I don't know man, The thing looks like a goddamn monster but as long as I get paid and live I don't care." Added a third. "Mouths shut!" barked the captain at the whispering sailors, "we still got'ta transfer it so I don't want you stirring up 'bout this... alien or monster or whatever the fuck it is. We deliver the fucker and git home" The ship went silent but for the whirring of the crane.

The queen was quickly stored deep in the hold, still frozen and put into a cryo-state as an additional precaution so she didn't awaken. But while her body was still immobile her mind was arising from its long, troubled slumber...

**Under-Sea Base: Atlantic Abyssal plain**

For several security reasons the alien queen and the accompanying predator weapons were all to be dropped off at a secret, advanced underwater facility on the Atlantic Ocean's abyssal plain. The idea was that it would take the predators some time and effort to find and reach the base. The company also reasoned that the Alien(s) could be more easily and safely contained with a simple automated evacuation and emergency self-demolition it would be enough to destroy all evidence of the clandestine operation and as a secondary measure, suppress any and all possible contamination(s).


	2. Chapter 1: Dangerous Cargo

**Chapter 1: Dangerous Cargo**

Christopher was quite anxious for the arrival of their 'precious cargo', He pushed the button on his pen; in, out, in, out, click, clack, click, clack. "Oh for fuck's sake man, quit doing that shit!" burst out a sullen and burly guard on stand-by, irritated by the clicking noise. Christopher stopped clicking it suddenly and after a stiff pause, whipped around with a dangerous gleam in his hazel eyes. "You looking for a fight!?" Chris asked excitedly "just ask and we can duke it out right now gorilla-nose!" he teased, "let's dance pretty boy!" answered the eager, incensed guard. The other guards jogged over to break up the fight, but . A Doctor of senior stature stopped them with an order. Chris circled the man, who turned with him. Suddenly he jumped up, all bunched into himself like a cannonball and giving a horrible snarl, landed like a tiger on the guards back, knocking him to the floor, and jumped back into a fighting stance. The guard got up and coughed, "you're gonna pay for that one nerd boy!" Chris just grinned maniacally in reply. With a strangled yell the man launched himself at Chris and next found himself hanging by his foot in a loop of chain with a 10 cm surgical knife at his throat. Flipping out he fell down heavily but quickly jumped up and ran blindly into a wall as Chris chased after yelling horrifying threats. Chris strutted back, laughing. The other doctor gave a slow round of applause and beckoned Chris over. The guards gave him some dirty looks but went back to their posts.

"Well done Christopher, another guard scared to death of you, and yet I wonder, who would be afraid whe... if you were to fight a predators, or these mmm... Aliens?" Chris smirked and said, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not planning on doing that just yet. I got'ta learn about these suckers before I fight them, if ever." "So, who will take what shipment when it arrives?". The Doctor replied, "When they are here we'll figure it all out". "Hmmm, with those giant heads of those one would think these xenomorphs would have a sentience of some sort, despite their aggression". "Perhaps, would you like to prove it in any way? Say join them in the enclosure, for a cup of tea?" quipped the Doctor, Chris replied "Maybe I will Simon!", "I hope that you will" Simon replied. Chris was silent for a moment, then he suddenly asked, "Oh, ahh Simon, I have been having odd dreams, not any different than others but it all involves an apocalyptic world, me bound unwillingly in spiderwebs and yet being 'cared' for by shadows, what could this mean?" Just then the alarm rang out as the pressurized floor doors opened up at the other end of the room. "Its probably some BDSM horror inspired fantasy of yours, really Chris I might be able to discuss this later, but now is the time to work so lets get to it".

* * *

The water foamed as the awaited company cargo sub popped up and docked. A bustle of activity started as the cargo was transferred over. After eyeing the giant bio-hazard box, the submarine's stump-toothed captain drawled "She's a mighty big cargo" to whom he reckoned was the head of the facility. "Its mighty dangerous as well" answered the refined looking man giving the captain a chilling, snake-like smile. This was Dr. Slyfow, known to Chris as "Simon" and to everyone else as "Doctor" or "sir". He was 52 years old, a tall, dirty-blond, grey eyed man with a cold air about him. This contrasted sharply with his 1st assistant, Christopher Derwyn who was a 26 year old, mid-size man with a cheery and hyper character. He was also incredibly flexible, a martial arts student and memorized long-term information like an endless hard-drive. As an addition he was well versed in the fine arts with a limited ability to play instruments and was an imaginative artist. Slyfow's 2nd assistant, 30 year old, Dr. Peter Weslow was an utter contrast in himself; short, rectangular headed and blond with bright blue eyes, he was a stickler for following the set paths in science, attributal to his slight OCD of the matter. So he was made record keeper of all experiments and tests because of his tight adherance to the rules. The predator weapons were transported in specially made lead-lined, refridgerated boxes. They were carted off into the Tech-Lab to join the spear-head and bladed throwing disc recovered from the police officer, Lieutenant Michael Harrigan at Los Angeles nearly two decades ago. An additional artifact was the spiky chain which even if not of predator making was an ancient and important recovery. This part of the operation was overseen by Peter and Simon while the queen was handed over for Chris to deal with.

* * *

Since her room was still being glazed over with various acid proof materials to prevent escape her body was hung by canvas and leather straps in a large cargo room in the mean time. Frosted over and dirty, Chris was pained to see her in that ill-fit fashion so he set about cleaning her off. Using a steel-filamented ice and snow brush he scraped her clean, even carefully brushing her razor-sharp, translucent teeth. Only then he did he notice the lamentable lacerations all over the queen's body. They had remained, badly healed, since the day she was put out of commission by the predator and Alexa. Giving her giant, battered head a caress he said cheerfully, "I 'll have you fixed up in no time at all!". He then sank her body in a pool of warm water – so as to dilute the acid blood that would emerge – and set to work. To begin he scraped off the dirty scabbing on the wounds, allowing acid blood to flow freely into the water. Then, grabbing the Teflon coated, kevlar bandages, he worked to wrap up the wounds quickly before the blood turned the water too acidic. The worst injury being a hole in her skull from the predator spear, about an inch squared in diameter. The long time underwater in the Antarctic had allowed for a slight healing of her many wounds so now all that was left was to wait for was when they were naught but scars. By the time he had finished, the room for the queen was ready. Drying her clean he carefully carted her resplendent body into the newly finished room, and released her of the cryo-liquid. He left the room so she could recover from the nasty feeling of waking up after cryo-sleep; he knew by personal experience during the recent cryo-sleep trials, of the headaches and joint pains that waking from the sleep produced.

* * *

Sooo, this is my first fanfic I have posted and I would like a few constructive reviews on this story. Anyway I will probably update in a week or two, so I await your comments


	3. Chapter 2: Capture

**Chapter 2: Capture**

Unbeknown to anyone the queen had been in full consciousness all that time – if a bit groggy –and now, with that awful paralyzing cryo-fluid gone from her system and her body cleaned and healed she was ready to regain her rule once again. She held still in her compartment though, feigning sickness or death; she remembered how human curiosity would lure them closer to investigate. The 2nd recent, long, and boring entrapment in Antarctica had cooled her rage and made her very patient she was **not** going to make the same mistake of rushing to freedom; this time she would play it slow and smart. As the wait lengthened her thoughts drifted to the cleaning and healing she had received at the hands of the human male. Why was this creature, whose species was her prey and who seemed to mostly hate her kind, taking care of her so carefully? He had cleaned and healed her body, two of the three main things any member of her hive would have done – clean, heal and protect the queen at all costs. The train of thought was interrupted by a sliding sound as someone opened the door. She tensed ever so slighty as she watched the human enter the room. Her deadly trap was closing fast.

* * *

Chris had been waiting a long time and the Queen, long off the cryo fluid, should have been up and about by now. Worried that something had gone wrong, he decided to investigate closer up, forgetting this was a dangerous killing machine, not realizing he was falling for her trap, too concerned to care. The queen whipped her tail out and before he could even gasp, she had him in front of her waiting, hungry mouth. But as she prepared to kill him she paused. First was the consideration of using the human as a host later, then a curiosity took her as she wondered if it was the kind man from before. Cocking her head she used her inner mouth to hold his head in place and smaller arms to examine the human. She sensed this was that kind male she had been confounded by. She dragged him into a corner and released him but blocked the only way out by squatting on her haunches, facing the corner.

* * *

Chris was afraid, for once truly afraid and with good reason. As the queen snatched him towards her face, he prepared for a painful decapitiation and squeezed his eyes shut. But instead of pain he felt a slimy something on his face and a tickling sensation all over his abdomen and head. He felt shocked as his pockets were gently riffled through and a warm slimyness gripped his face. He opened his eyes to find himself staring straight down the terrible pharyngeal maw of the queen. After she stopped he was carried over to a corner and trapped there by her body. He just sat shocked at the odd behaviour and was utterly complacent with whatever she wanted with him. For a ¼ hour she explored him and his possessions, until he shook out of his reverie finding himself on the floor. Standing up he started backing away to the door, as he broke into a run he smashed, rather comicly, into the iron grip of the queen's tail. She pulled him back over and dropped him onto the floor with an "oomph". Irritation winning over his fear for a moment, he barked, "Hey! What the hell! Aren't you done with me!? "The queen's 'answer' was a stacato hissing/hiccoughing that Chris realized was laughter, (probably at his expense). Annoyed he pounded futiley on the sound-proof glass and yelled for someone to get him out, but no one came. The queen nudged him with her head and knocked him into the glass, again to her sinster laughter, "what am I to you, a toy!?" he screamed in desperation. The laughter stopped as the queen froze 'eyeing' him with her featureless face, Chris was curious but also unnerved at this sudden laughter to silence. The queen leaned forward suddenly and placed its giant head on Chris's to his extreme surprise and slight fear. Feeling a pressure in his head he tried backing away, but the glass stopped him. After a while she straightened up and stalked away to guard the door, swishing her tail. "What the hell was that about!?" yelled Chris after the retreating form, obviously receiving no reply. Seeing as his escape was impossible(it was built with round, acid proof walls/ceiling/ floor and no exits/entrances allowing for anything larger than a mouse, all to keep in acid-bleeding, super-manuverable aliens) to spend time Chris paced the room thinking, the queen lying motionlessly in front of the door. Tired from repeated, nervous pacing and banging on the glass he used his jacket as a blanket and fell asleep in a corner.


	4. Chapter 3: First Day

**Chapter 3: First Day**

As Chris slept the queen used her mind to explore his memories, dreams and knowledge. She had learned the meaning of "toy" this way when he had been awake. Now as he was asleep, his mind was more susceptible to telepathic probing. Chris's mind was extremely confusing to her. The vocabulary she understood well enough but the actual memories were showed a society of utter difference; rules to obey, culture differences, and the most odd thing was the concept of democracy. His dreams were also insane and terribly beautiful. He was usually fighting, for trophies, for honor, for people, and for life while bringing death, slaughtering a faceless crowd which seemed to radiate 'enemy', then having finished, he would fly and land in a place of peaceful bliss. What she did not know was that Chris wasn't an ordinary dreamer, if he had an hour of sleep it could produce a dream covering a lifetime with amazing detail. These ranged from the lives of aliens to animals and even the lives of plants and then there was the variable of the various personalities living in his mind. The smart ass jerk, the rough, tough and gruff guy, the caring personage and all sorts of other 'colorful' characters. Sometimes his dreams involved a craving for blood and guts, this was odd to the queen, since this type of blood-lust was near animalesque, a quality humans from the queen's experience lacked.

* * *

Chris awoke sweating from crazed dreams that had to contained several lifetimes, he was not in his small bed, nor in a corner of the queen's room but instead wrapped up in her tail with her head on his shoulder, holding him down. He squirmed to free himself; being the cushion of a rock hard, 250 kg head was not the most comfortable thing – but stopped as the tails grip tightened and the head turned to hiss in his face. The giant head, lowered back down only now on his chest making him wheeze with the effort of breathing. After a minute of 'torture' in this fashion he was released, panting heavily. The queen stretched out lazily, like an oversized, skeletal cat and 'purred' then lay down to sleep again, Chris cracked his back and neck wondering briefly about what the whole 'torture' scene was about but dismissed it for later rumination. With the queen suddenly inactive he stripped to his boxers and started doing exercises; push ups, sit ups etc. As he did this daily, morning routine in his corner he found that he wasn't going to be left alone; the queen had crept up behind him and pounced playfully onto his back, mid-push-up collapsing on him with an "Ooomph!" from Chris. "Damn it! Can't I have 5 minutes alone!" he complained as she started using his body like a chew toy, champing him carefully in her jaws (still painful). Sighing resignedly he waited as she slicked him all over as she jawed and even half swallowed him, head first, which was admittedly frightening, but since he couldn't do a damn thing to resist he held still hoping for either quick death or hopefully no death at all. With her apparently satisfied for now, Chris looked himself over and decided that he would definitely need a shower and a new set of boxers when he got out.

* * *

yeah there is some weird shit but I was wacked out when I wrote this and since I don't see anything wrong with it I posted it. review please


	5. Chapter 4: Watched

**Chapter 4: Watched**

Though Chris did not know it, he had been watched for all that time, being monitored by the various behaviourists and other biologists of the facility. But this was no accident, Simon had known all along that the queen was only feigning sleep because of the brainwave-detection machines installed during the mending of her injuries indicated her brain activity to be at waking level. Chris was intentionally left uninformed so that he would – by his predictable nature – enter the room, possibly serving as a first meal. The results observed so far were in a word – astonishing. Instead of eating him, the queen toyed with Chris like a little girl with a new doll or pet. It was strange seeing such a giant, fierce creature acting this way, so Simon changed the project into a prolonged behavioural and biological study. But if certain experiments were to go through they may need to use a backup force. "Peter!" barked Simon, "Yes doctor?" replied Peter, scuttling into the room. "Activate the humanoid robots and prepare to deploy them" ordered Simon. Peter retorted, "But sir, the safety programming for the A-1's isn't ready yet!" "Peter, do it now or I will toss you in with the Daktian Ansler, or would you prefer the Darsian Feroxus?" Replied Simon with a chillingly calm, conversational voice. "Y-y-yes sir! N-no need for drastic measures, no need" yelped Peter, whispering the last part in near hysteria. "Also toss in a side of beef in there, she must be hungry by now, and a good lunch for our new guinea pig" Simon said over his shoulder. "Yes, sir" said Peter backing out the door. Simon stood for a moment, contemplating something, then awaking from the reverie, stalked off to his study like a cloaked, giant stork, forbidding as ever.

* * *

Hi guys! sorry for the short chapter but its meant to be like that you will see why in the future. Also the Ansler and Feroxus are dangerous aliens and are my idea I simply haven't posted their images, they will be on deviant art or FurAfinitty, look it up under the profile Zoommerfish ( I will write when it is posted)


	6. Chapter 5: Accident

**Chapter 5: Accident**

Chris, unable to don his clothes, paced in nothing but his half stiff, half slimy boxers thinking. Suddenly the queen snatched him up with her tail and searched his body for something. He just waited to be released, already very patient with this behaviour. The queen focused on a spot of his shoulder and thrusting her pharyngeal jaws bit in slightly and stripped off the top layer of flesh in the blink of an eye with surgical precision. Chris screamed at the unimaginable pain as the skin and flesh attached to his shoulder, was stripped from his muscles in a bite the size of his hand. The queen swallowed and seemed to grin. Grimacing in pain, Chris raised both fists up over his head and smashed the queen on the head with a double hammer blow with no physical effect on the creature, but still she retaliated throwing him hard into the far wall. After huffing in anger she stalked over to check on his condition. He lay breathing raggedly after the series of injuries, slowly returning to conciousness. Seeing her leaning down in front of him he said, "back for more, Bitch?!" before collapsing.

* * *

The queen had been restless, she hadn't had a decent meal for almost a decade and she was starving. Watching Chris the queen had felt a longing for meat and was curious of how he would taste; all humans tasted different, some greasy (fat people) , some sweet or sour or some tasteless. Naturally after this tantalizing train of thought she'd decided to try bit of him, a small peice wouldn't kill surely?

* * *

Groaning Chris awoke to a throbbing pain after two hours with nothing to see but darkness and where a phantom woman's voice berating itself angrily about some accident. Suddenly she was at his shoulder, invisible she carefully applied a bandage to his arm which seemed to have no injuries but soon the bandage turned warm and wet, with blood but it subsided after she applied a gel of some sort to his injury. When he had called out to her she disappeared despite his cries, as soon as she disappeared he could move his body and the light was returning to his world and he slowly left the dream, wishing to see more of the elusive lady. opening his eyes he found himself face to face with the queen startled he jumped up and smashed into rock-hard hand. Struggling in its grip he heard a splatting sound under him and saw blood pooled on the floor – his remembered his arm bite and rushing to examine it, found a primitive bandage on it made from his hankerchief. Wondering who could have made it his glance fell back on the queen. Intrigued he tried to communicate his question through basic pointing. Receiving an apparent nod he was extatic. "Wha... how, **holy shit!**" was all he could say. checking under the bandage, he saw that his flesh was nearly healed, his wondering gaze turned back to the queen, in awe. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice boom out on the room speakers. "Well, I see you've been having having fun with our latest aquiry my dear Dr. Derwyn"

* * *

New updates soon, review please!


	7. chapter 6: Feeding Time

**Chapter 6: Feeding Time**

"Well, I see you've been having fun with our latest aquiry my dear Dr. Derwyn".  
"Simon!?" questioned Chris. "Yes indeed my boy" replied the Doctor. "What the hell have you been doing Simon!? Why haven't gotten me out of here yet?" was Chris's reply. "Quarantine procedure; you know the drill, prolonged contact with an unknown substance or subject is put into quarantine". "Oh fuck! Could you at least have put me in an another room after sounding the quarantine? And don't say you didn't notice me in there until now, I'm not stupid." said Chris. "Well how are we going to do that?, your companion seems quite protective of you, also as far as the science is concerned you are now part of our passive study of behavioural interaction"replied the ever smooth Simon. "Dammit Simon! you can see I have become as slimy a fish, dirty as a pig and obviously injured in the space of a day, I won't last a week, especially if you don't feed her, she's been starving for a decade you know!". "Yes, yes we know that will be attended to, in the mean time if you need something other than an immediate de-quarantine you only need ask" replied the silk-voiced Simon. "How humane of you Simon" sneered Chris sardonically. "If thats really the best you can do then I can only accept. A portable shower, bathroom and other toiletries would be nice as well as my e-book, drawing album (and pencils/eraser/sharpener/ruler) and my laptop. Also an extensive first-aid too, I have the distinct feeling that it will be a rough week." "All right then, call if you need anything else, over and out" replied the gleeful Simon.

* * *

Simon had an utterly unemotional expression on his outer features as he walked throughout the facility but inside himself he jumped and laughed and ran, for his plan was working...

* * *

A giant stainless steel bowl loaded with meat was sent in through a gap (like a prison door) along with various food items in a box for Chris (sandwiches, snack bars, etc.). The queen stalked over hoping that whatever was in the bowl, would be proper food, though they digested anything xenomorphs, as a rule, preferred flesh. As Chris ate a sandwich he watched with the vague hope that Simon had put knockout drugs in it. When Chris considered that the queen suddenly backed away from the food, snarling. Approaching Chris she pushed him towards the meat then gestured between him and the meat. Chris declined "Thanks lady but I'm fine with my own food!" hissing in an annoyed fashion, she pointed between the flesh and him again and then pretended to fall over. It dawned on him then and he immediately said, "Oh no, no, no, no, no, forget it! I'm not your servant and I won't do no damn tryout for knockout chemicals. In reply the queen pinned Chris to the wall and put her arms-length tail-blade to his solar plexis, slowly pushing hard enough until she drew blood, and kept on pushing. Only after a tense, painful 5 seconds where the tailblade had wormed a whole centimeter into his chest did Chris coughed out, "Fine, fine, Ill'e taste the fucking meat, just stop that!". After biting in and eating a small chunk to demonstrate he yelled angrily, "see!, Its perfectly fine, now leave me in peace for awhile would ya?!". Rumbling contendedly, the queen started happily ripping away at the flesh, like a hawk would. The beef's taste was utterly different than any humans she had tasted, or dog (which she had eaten once) it was beyond her ability to describe it, but the fitting human word for it would be smoky. No matter what the taste the main thing was that she was now fully recovered and ready to resurrect her hive.

* * *

predators coming up! Also reviewers make sense and if you make a statement that isn't imediatley obvious say to a third-person entity (me or other readers) provide an explanation please otherwise I have to sit and try to understand the peice of shit.


	8. Chapter 7: Old Enemies

**Chapter 7: **

**Chapter 7: Old Enemies**

The u'darahje or abomination (predalien) had been successfully destroyed, along with the elite hunter who sacrificed himself to kill it. Yet the kainhe-amedha (xenomorph) cleanup job had – just like the most recent chiva (test) – been bungled. The interfering Oomans, caught between the fight between the two alien species, had ended up with the fallen elite's sivk'va-tai or plasma caster, a very powerful weapon. Light-years away, on the Yautja home planet the chiefs from each clan met and decided to send out an elite unit of predators to hunt down the weaponry the Oomans had captured and stolen from them. Being the foolish, self destructive creatures that they are, this advanced technology must be taken away from them or they just might take the Yautja, among other alien life forms, with them into their inevitable self-ruin. Among the many honored warriors invited to attend was the elder brother of the late 'Scar' the host of the predalien on earth. His tribal name was 'R'ka-dekna' or 'fire eyes', but his friends had dubbed him 'Spikes' for his very jagged 'dreadlocks' and body/head spines. He had taken his own chiva 100 years ago and had enjoyed being worshipped by his brother 'Scar' after his success, so 'Scar's' death was a heavy blow for him. He was openly scornful of the female Ooman, that his brother had treated as a honored 'companion' during his screwed up chiva and found the overseeing elder's decision to reward her with the decorated spear an awful mistake and a waste on such lowly creatures. To retrieve the tool from the grasp of the Oomans was a wish come true for him. While all the other fighters were jesting and feasting in the great hall, Spikes had isolated himself in his room to prepare for the hunt, for him this quest was far more serious than just another mission, it was revenge.  
_(Flashback): _" I wan'na go with you R'ka-Dekna!" yelled a little yautja chasing after the retreating form of his brother. He turned around and squatted down in front of the child, "I know you want to come but you must first train harder Now you aren't ready but if you train hard I'lle take you with me on my next hunt and if you have mastered the basic hunting techniques by my return I'lle bring back some 'special' trophies for you." "All right! So where will we be hunting?" confidently asked Dhi'rauta-kv'var-de (clever hunter) as Scar was then called. "You imp, come here!" Spikes mock roared, grabbing his brother and giving a bear-hug. Then he walked to the soon departing ship waving back at his family ..._ (End of Flashback) _  
Spikes was joined in the dorm by his friend, Kwei-dekna (Sly eyes) one of the other yautja who accompanied Spikes on his Chiva. After in an awkward silence broken only by the scraping sounds of a blade being sharpened, Sly eyes spoke, " I know this is an important hunt for you Spikes" (no response). "ummm, since... becau... cjit! (shit), what I mean is that since this is an important hunt for you, I decided to give you a special weapon I think you could use" said a unsure Sly eyes. At that the scraping sounds stopped. "I-its a shield that retracts into the wrist blade compartament, here" and Sly eyes placed it on Spikes's bed. After a minute of acute silence, Spikes answered hoarsely, "Thank you, my friend, now I must go". "Farewell Spikes, Good hunting" replied Sly eyes. He exited into the great hall with Sly eyes beside him.  
The elders blessed the group with the customary farewell of "may Paya be with you" before they boarded a trio of small space-ships. One by one the hunters settled into a cryo-sleep after plugging in the destination into the hyper-speed autopilot – earth. Before he went to sleep, Spikes's last thoughts were "De pauk, pyode amedhas", roughly translated; "your fucked soft skins (humans)".

* * *

There, the predators are coming! dun dun duuun. please review coherently, Chao!


	9. Chapter 8: Party

**Chapter 8: Party!**

7:15 AM – _day 2 of the quarantine study commences. Subject Q's theta brain waves are intermixing with alpha brain waves, arousal is immenent._

7:20 AM – _Subject Q is mentally awake but otherwise immobile, Subject C is still sleeping from what physical signs we can see. Now C is awake and struggling in the grip of Q._

7:30 AM – _Subject Q has released C.  
C is trying to communicate to us, turning on speakers NOW. "We're listening" _(C) "Well, aren't you all fucking comfy on your fat asses you damn lab-rats! Where is my fucking stuff, huh!?" (reply)_"It will be here shortly, anything else?"_ (C) "Yeah, I'd like some good speakers to hook up to my laptop, oh and a case of Jim Beam, if you please." (reply) _"I can arrange for the speakers but Ill'e have to ask Doctor SlyFow on the drinks"._ (C) "Fine, I won't be going anywhere soon anyway, I got time." – communication ended, passive study recommenced.

~ _later on: " _Doctor Slyfow? May I come in, its about subject C". (Long silent pause), (Simon)"The door is open, now,what was it you wanted to say?, ohh and do refer to Subject C as Chris outside the study, he is still a human being after all" "Yes sir! Back to the issue, Sub.. Chris is asking for a case of Jim Beam and some good quality speakers as well as his stuff, I've already arranged for the speakers but what about the whiskey sir? Should I give.." "Of course you should! its an experiment isn't it!? Drunk behaviour will just be a new anomaly in the study. As for where to get a case of whiskey, go check a box in med lab with the labeled 'Caution: for Dr. Derwyn only!', Chris ordered it along with our creature a month ago. a clever ruse to sneak in drink" instructed Simon, "now go I have... work to do."

* * *

Chris was impatient and irritated, last night the queen had kept him awake with her peevish hissing. Since he couldn't shut her up he dismissed sleep as impossible and did everything to block the noise out; singing, whistling and making general noise. An artificial dawn brought silence and peace to the room giving Chris a few hours of precious sleep. After getting the attention of his surveyors, he had asked for the whereabouts of his possessions and added his little request on a whim. "Because, tonight your highness, we're gonna Rock n' Roll!" He said turning to the Queen. She had for the most part spent her morning stretching and seemingly showing off her body. For some reason Chris felt strangely drawn to this and and was forcing himself from going to her and doing who knows what in his stupor. He reckoned some alcohol could knock the effects off. An hour later a sliding sound was heard as several boxes were slid into the room among which was a clinking box. Opening it up Christopher smiled at its contents, they were gonna party tonight! Over an exhausting hour and a half Chris organized his stuff to his liking, cracking his neck he threw a disc compiling music of all sorts into a boom box and uncorked the first whiskey bottle. He took out 2 shot glasses and filled them up. Feeling cocky he whistled loudly over the song One Is The Loneliest Number to get the queens attention. She had been lying there seemingly bored, so hearing the whistle she slowly turned her head towards him. "Come, my queen honor me with your presence at the table" he said and unveiled a feast of gourmet foods. Food of many cultures lay here; the meat pastries and roast beef of Britain, borsch, uha (fish soup) and pelmeni of Russia, fried duck, sushi, rice balls and kim chi from east Asia, and foie gras and ratatouille from France (to name a few). The Queen stayed still for a moment then rose to full stature and strode over and 'sat' down, Chris smiled. Turning the music to Rhapsody in Blue, he laughed as the Queen cocked her crested head like a bird and considered the odd melody." To your health" he stated and downed one glass leaving the other for the queen. Having watched him she used her smaller inner arms to pick the glass up and tip its contents into her pharyngeal jaw and swallowed. There was no visible effect, so Chris decked the two plates on the table with various meals and poured another shot in each glass. After watching Chris use a knife and fork the queen attempted to emulate the action with her own food but after repeated failures to manipulate the knife she threw them down hissing angrily. "Here, let me show you" offered Chris walking over and gently taking the hands of the queen's smaller arms placed the knife and fork correctly in their grip and carefully guided her through their use. Sitting back down he watched as she avidly but carefully ate with the recently mastered fork and knife – who would have thought! The quiet blues ebbed on into quiet jazz while they ate in a rather regal fashion. As they finished the music went through the decades of 20th century music (1930's onward) arriving at the age of rock n' roll."Up for a dance mi-lady?" Chris questioned. To his slight surprise the queen rose and walked over to him "I might as well teach you how to dance as then." Said Chris. On the slower, simpler beat of 'I Love Rock n' Roll' (Joan Jett) Chris put the queen through the basic steps. "Okay 1,2,3 this way 1,2,3 this way, rock-step and again at another angle, understand?" he directed. Soon despite their large size difference they where danceing smoothly and more complexedly as the music revved up. Until finally the music went too fast and the two lost synchronization with the beat stubling across the floor into a heap and sat back down to enjoy the music. "lets have a bit of refreshment shall we?" said a panting and grinning Chris, grabbing some glasses and pouring a hefty amount of whiskey in each. The Queen leaned on her side and gingerly sipped while Chris downed it in one gulp. The music ebbed back through history and into the Romantic era with its polkas and waltzes. Chris stood up and offered a hand to the reclining queen. With a fluid movement that was amost dainty she stood up as well. After a few fumbled minutes in adjusting to the size of their partners they started to waltz under 'The Blue Danube' (Johann Strauss Jr.) the room seemed to fill with the beautiful music as they danced in a near mesmerized state. They sat out 'The Tritsch Tratsch Polka' (J. Strauss II) absent-mindedly finishing their 2nd bottle of whiskey. As the tango 'Sur Regreso Al Amor' (Astor Piazolla) started, they both got up and danced in the emotional haze of this beautiful piece. As the music died down Chris felt his consciousness go with it. The queen lay down in a suggestive pose and purred seductively to him. Chris felt pulled to her, his head in turmoil, one side putting it plainly "this is a trap!" While the rest of him was consumed in a beastial want. He edged closer and finally lost all his mind as he was pulled into the darkness of her embrace.


	10. Caution

_**Erotica**_

Warning to all readers; the future chapters of this story will contain Lemon(s) (including the next one) which as most of you know are sexual scenes ranging from suggestive and racy to explicit. By movie theatere standards it would be generally rated X, for 16 + (21+ in Canada) years old. So if interspecies sex is disturbing to you then I suggest you skip the parts. OR you can say fuck this age limit I'm gonna read it anyway! YOU are the readers so its your pick!

enjoy ! :) (hopefully)


	11. Chapter 9: Naughty Girl

**Chapter 9: Naughty Girl**

**Warning!: Lemon ahead, I repeat Lemon ahead!**

* * *

Chris awoke feeling sore and with a throbbing head ache, he also noticed he was absolutely naked, slimily wet and smelled rather...oddly. Looking himself over he found a double bite mark on his shoulder as well, one, smaller mark inside the other. The queen lay beside him not in a dissimilair condition with soaked legs. After shaking off some of his hangover, Chris went into the giant industrial shower he'd set up yesterday and turned on the hot water. As he enjoyed the feeling of warm water on his skin, Chris pondered on what happened yesterday, his memory only served him to the point of his embrace in her arms and that was all. Suspecting something rather disturbing he fell deep in thought, because of that he didn't notice the queen quietly walk into the room, crouching slightly. He tensed as a flat cool blade slid up his leg and around his body. Slowly he turned to see the queen, who sat reclined on the floor and purred in what seemed a contented manner. She did not tug or pull him to her in the fashion she did but a day ago and instead guided him to her under his own locomotion. As he slowly slid over to her, he felt something rise in his loins and went red with embaressment and confusion using his hands to cover himself up. The queen gave a hissy chuckle. She lay him down on the floor and straddled his body... Then Chris woke up breathing heavily and shivering, it was just a dream, or was it? But now he was shivering from the cold, and he realized his position – just like in the dream – next to the queen, a set of bites on his shoulder, naked and slimy all over. He gulped nervously, then decided that he would be careful in the shower, this time, locking the door behind him. As a precaution he grabbed a fresh bottle of whiskey and downed a searing big gulp, "If I have to do it I better be drunk." He said philosophically and walked in the room. He turned on the hot water and thought "wow, now that feels good". Then suddenly he felt a shadow behind him. He slowly turned around (grabbing the whiskey bottle on the way) and came face to face with the queen crouching in the disguising steam with a seemingly devious grin. Chris did nothing but take a gigantic drink, staring into her eyeless face all the while. The queen circled his comparitavely puny form, getting closer and closer until she had in-circled him under the hot spray of the shower. Chris soon felt a heat on/from him that was not from the water and said a single ironic word, "fuck". She suddenly tackled him on to the shower floor making him lose the near empty bottle and pressing their bodies closer together. " Umm, I guess your not just here for a back scratch huh?" Chris said lamely, the queen only rubbed her giant head on his shoulder in reply "I thought not." Chris sighed, resigning himself to his cruel yet kinky fate. The queen went further, forcing an entry of her slit by his now throbbing member. Chris moaned despite himself at the pleasuring feeling, as did the queen. Soon the queen started the motion which Chris's body picked up the tempo and started a thrusting back eliciting louder and higher pitched hisses each time from her. Drunk and submerged in the depth of his euphoria, he turned aggressive and managed (in the heat of the moment) to flip the queen over and take the dominant position. This was a surprise to her but if what he took the hisses for was correct, she was enjoying it all the more. Leaning down, he reached to stroke her back spines which, elicited a gasping hiss from her and took it to a new level. When their climax came the queen grabbed him close to her, bit down on his unbitten shoulder and screeched through this muffle as he seeded her honey pot in an explosive ejaculation. They both lay shuddering and radiating passion in the after-glow of this wild and strange sex. The water slowly washed them clean of what happened. Chris finally pulled out and finishing his shower (cleaning up the queen too) and started out the door of the steamy room, but suddenly a black tail wrapped around his waist and whisked him inside. And a black skeletal hand shut and locked the door again. The shower room shook for quite a while after.

_4 hours later –  
_Chris walked out of the shower room and stretched wildly. "Man! That was probably the roughest thing I've done in bed since I was 15 years old" he said cracking his neck. As he walked out and started putting on some fresh clothes, the queen walked out of the room rising to her full height after exiting and stretching her body. Then she leaned over to Chris and cocked her crested head away from him. Chris started scratching the chinks in the queen's neck armor, another pleasurable spot they had discovered over the 4 impassionated hours in the shower. She rumbled contentedly, before presenting her back spines to be stroked, causing her to moan. Grinning at him in thanks she curled up on his large, queen size folding bed. Chris meanwhile sat down and started draw creatures. He spent most of the time drawing the queen in various poses, ranging from suggestive and kinky to majestic and thoughtful. She could not see them like a human could so he made 3D models in clay. After finishing he washed his hands and prepared a brunch for them hopping onto the bed with plate of prosciutto sandwiches and sweetened, black tea. He smiled as she seemed to like the sandwiches, gobbling up most of them after the initial bite. He showed her how to drink tea and was amused enough to photograph her, a cup raised to her inner jaw while leaning back on the pillow. He took out a chess board and pieces out of his desk, he started going over the moves of each piece and of the history of chess. She seemed to catch on quickly, playing him to a stalemate in the 3rd game and beating him hereafter. Finding beating him boring the queen pushed the board aside. Chris took out checkers. These where harder to master and it took 5 games to get Chris in a stalemate, and for 3 games they kept hitting stalemate, until on the 9th game she beat him finally. Out of options in game plying, the queen pushed Chris onto the bed and leaned over him her smaller arms undoing his buttons and her two jaws went into an odd kiss with the stunned man the outer covering his head, the inner working with his mouth dripping a gel. These advances ended up with Chris stripped, his member hard and eager and his eyes glazed over in lust. The queen was satisified and slowly lowered her body onto him, starting the steady increasing tempo. This time it was a quiet affair, with Chris staying submissive but compliant, and thrusting back into hers. They came together in an almost calm – but no less passionate – manner. The fell asleep embraced in the warmth of their afterglow.


	12. Chapter 10: New Girl In Town

**Chapter 10: New Girl In Town**

**Warning: contains lemon, if you do not like them avoid the area that will be labeled 'Lemon'**

* * *

Among the hurridly created group of scientists working on the study of Chris and the queen appeared a young woman, Dr. Charlotte Marian. A sprightly brunette of 23 years with bright green eyes and braids she was under the request of doctor Slyfow she was called away from her analysis of the predator weapons to study the xenomorph – human quarantine. The first thing she saw upon entering the study was not the complex scientific equipment or the size of the room, but what was inside the enclosure. One corner was organised as an apartment and the rest was a barren. And what struck her the most was what was **_in_**the organized corner; A bed, and in the bed a man whom she assumed was the infamous Chris everyone spoke of and right beside him was the alien creature! Seeing it forced chills up and down her spine. It was huge, black and worst of all had no defining facial features. And yet this man Chris was nearly naked, lying next to it and talking with it and caressing its large, elaborately crested head and bonily armored neck. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Chris awoke with his ears ringing, he found himself embracing a large, black, bony waist that he realized was the queen's. He knew as a fact that yesterday had not been a mere dream or hallucination, and yet it had felt and looked so... unreal.  
The queen herself awoke and turned her eles gaze on him. She felt something in her that she had never known before. Shaking out of her reverie she playfully pushed the surprised Chris off the bed hissing mockingly at his tumbling form. "Whats with you?" Asked a genuinely confused Chris as he watched her stand up and circle him before walking off swinging her hips with emphasis and letting her smooth, spiked tail-blade slide across the side of his neck and cheek before hitting the speakers with it, turning them on. "You want to... dance?" Chris ventured. The queen nodded in reply. Deciding that it wouldn't be a bad idea, Chris turned on a gay waltz and walked out into the center of the room to the awaiting queen. Soon they were whirling gaily around the enclosure with a surprising show of frevorous synchronization and grace. As the music switched to a tango (Libertango, Astor Piazolla) so did their movements becoming more fluid and highly elaborate, quite a feat for such a mismatched pair. They danced for hours under polkas, tangos, flamencos, sambas, rumbas, you name it they danced it. Finishing on the famous swing piece, In The Mood (Glenn Miller), they collapsed together on to the bed. The queen lay her head down on Chris's lap as her sat up. He turned on the small 20"by 16" TV he had recieved and flipped through the channels, eventually finding a documentary film on deep sea creatures. "How ironic" he thought settling down. Caressing the queens head and rubbing her neck affectionately he thought _She might be a powerful queen with her own terrible abilities but boy did this moment seem... so close._

* * *

Charlotte, whom we will now mostly call Carrie (her preferred nickname), was to study the pair for two days and was instructed to take specific notes, photos and other evidence at 5-10 minute intervals. Alone at her watch she looked in awe at the xenomorph queen and the man so comfortable around her. She was mind-boggled by the dancing the two had done, lagging on her notes, hurridly catching up during intervals between songs. Eventually after hours they finished, lying on the bed. Chris straightened up and turned on the TV looking for something to watch while the queen put her giant, crested head on his lap, to be stroked by his warm hands. It seemed so peaceful and somehow right when it was so, so wrong. As Carrie finished taking her notes she suddenly felt so lonely in the dark study room overhead, and wished for some company. The TV winked out and a dim near – darkness insued, theta waves of Subject Q were gone and Subject C's where growing fainter, resigning her self to a dark, quiet night Carrie folded her arms, placed her tired head on them and prepared to sit it out.  
Chris finished the documentary and slid down his pillow, placing the queens head on his stomach, before wrapping them both in a light blanket. Closing his eyes he thought to himself " what will I do now?" before falling asleep.  
To keep herself awake, Carrie reread and corrected her notes preparing the first section. Suddenly the REM sleep indicating signal jumped a mile up in a mountain of spikes. This came not from Subject Q nor C but from them both, together! Intrigued Carrie started rapidly writing down this occurence and monitored its spikes and used the microphone to listen for sounds. She heard thrashing and panting but then it subsided with the noises going down to a pained groaning and a reassuring shushing noise, like a mother comforting her child. This was the first among many such various spikes of REM and noise, some low, some high and some completely loopy and making absolutely no sense at all.  
By_ 5 AM_ _-_ "All in all the night had been eventful, so what would morning bring?" thought Carrie, "guess I'lle have to wait and find out" she muttered. She didn't have to wait too long. At 6 AM both Q's and C's theta brain waves rose to full power and they started stretching, yawning and preparing for a new day.

* * *

**Lemon**

"Good morning love!" Said a refreshed Chris in a false british accent, receiving a cuff on the head from the queen for his sauciness. After an initial yawn and stretch she lay back down to sleep, curling up under the sheets. Chris had stripped himself of his clothes and walked into the shower room leaving a fresh batch of clothes at the door. After Chris shut the door, the queen rose slowly and stalked over stealthily, but upon opening it, she had her head grasped and was whisked inside, the door slamming shut behind her. Taken by surprise by his sudden aggressiveness the Queen felt rather pleased inside at his want of her. She lay on her back tail sliding anxiously through the water as Chris went through all her sensitive spots, there was a relapse of touch and growling the queen was about move when suddenly a rocketing feeling raced from between her legs and up her spine in jolts of pleasing electricity. Chris had never tried this before but something told him to do it. He brushed his fingers across her quickly soaking slit, slowly gaining depth as he rubbed back and forth with increased friction. The queen squirmed helplessly from the feeling. Chris decided to use a softer tool in his arsenal, started with a trail of kisses down her cheek, neck, chest and waist finally arriving at her trembling legs and dived into the sugar basin between them. The queen leaned back on the wall to support her self as her high-heeled legs rose higher and higher in the air from the ecstacy. Chris found her taste a sour-sweet kind like sweetened lemon. His ministrations from of his tongue, so soft and yet rough flicked her inner nerve endings like banks of switches. Whining in pleasure she grabbed Chris's head and forced his face in more giving a shuddering hiss as Chris now squirmed to free himself. Eventually, his face sopping wet he was released with a gasp. Before he could move anywhere, the long legs of the queen crossed together and jerked him into her sugar bowl. The sudden thrust was a fusion of pain and pleasure. The queen's hard exoskeleton squeezed firmly making it tough for him to move in either direction. The queen snickered, only to be assaulted by a barrage of nerves firing off when Chris reached to her sides and started tickling them roughly. This made the queen contract and release even more as she writhed under his touch. Pulling out an inch at a time he finally escaped his wet prison after 12 pulls. Keeping her occupied with strokes of her back spines and sides. He moved under her body and flipped her onto her stomach, her legs sprawling, unable to hold her up from the constant currents of delight running through her. Raising her bony tail of the ground Chris smiled evily before taking the dive into her golden depths. The queen clawed at the wall and floor at the sudden re-entrance and hissed, rolling her head. He worked his hips slowly but surely and speeding up into a fierce burst that rove them both over the edge. After getting up from the position he'd collapsed in. Chris grabbed a large scrubber, turned the hot water back on and started scrubbing himself and the queen, indiscriminately at first but seeing her enjoy it, he started washing her reclined form, slowly working over her entire body. She moved presenting her body part by part, hissing as each section was cleaned. Eventually they exited with an air of content.

**End of Lemon**

* * *

(Charlotte POV) – Carrie watched as Chris left for the shower leaving the queen to finish her sleep. But as his door closed, the queen got up and stalked towards the shower room. She wrote that down. As the queen opened the door she was suddenly whisked in and the door shut behind her. Carrie was very confused... until she listened to the audio, turning bright red from embaressment, she took earphones off, wrote down some hurried notes and turned away, feeling disturbed. After a tense few minutes wondering what to do, Charlotte called up to the main office,"Hello, Dr. Horston?" "Yes, what is it Dr. Marian? " came the bored reply. " Umm, are the subjects supposed to be errr... making out?" Charlotte asked in an unsure voice, " Dr. Marion are you being serious, please be more specific" Dr. Horston replied irritably. "N-no sir, I am serious, the... Subject C and Q are apparently having intercourse now, sir" repeated Carrie. "God! Why so vulgarly?!" came back a disgusted voice. "Well sir you asked for me to be specific" responded Carrie, snappily polite. "Hmmph!, I'lle send down a consult he will be here shortly." Carrie, her curiosity getting over her disgust, tentatively slid the head-phones back on and as she listened she started to feel the feeling one gets from being in proximity of private activities. A sudden rapping noise brought her attention to an elderly man in a lab coat reading; **_Dr. Wedrell. _**"So what have I been called in for" he asked blandly, looking as if he might yawn. " Well, sir, as I studied subjects C and Q the audio recordings suggest that they are..." "Are what?" questioned the awaiting doctor. "Are umm making out?" "Huh, and thats it!? whats the big deal, alot of creatures do this here its natural." Said the exasperated man, Charlotte protested, "but subject C is human while Q is... alien... I guess." "Well... I suppose thats something new." conceded the doctor,"Alright where are the recordings? Ahh, here hmmm, oh god! Ughh!" he said throwing the head-set off. "This must be stopped! I am calling for the androids to stop this...this... beastial thing". For some obscure reason Carrie wanted to yell 'No!' But held her tongue. phoned Simon, "Dr. Slyfow? Dr. Wedrell speaking, I would like to use the Androids as soon as they are ready... Ohh! You have already activated them then? Well please send us a force of 8 as soon as possible we may need to seperate the two quarantine subjects, C and Q... Why, well I think you should see or rather hear for yourself... right, sending audio file...NOW... well what do you think ?... So its a go then! Excellent, I'lle be awaiting them with impatience... Yes, bye sir, good day." Dr. Wedrell turned to Carrie and said, "Soon this will all be fixed" smiling deviously, "Now Dr. Marian ready the program disc for riot control". The androids soon arrived and having been inserted with their mission walked stiffly down to the enclosure...


	13. Chapter 11: Android Attack

**Chapter 11: Android Attack**

Chris looked up as the doors to the enclosure slid open and 8 androids walked in armed with flashbang grenade launchers and taser-launching shotguns, two guarded the door with 1 of each weapon, two approached the wary Chris with tazers, while the remaining 4 advanced on the hissing queen with flashbang grenades in hand. With one synchronised explosion, the 4 'droids attacking the queen launched their grenades, the explosion of light and sound knocking her out. Instead of the usual phrase of 'What is the meaning of this' Chris yelled, "What the fuck!" And punching the nearest android in the face he ran towards her fallen, smoking body, but the shot of a taser round brought him to skidding stop to avoid it. the 2 androids sent to handle him ran stiffly towards him. Angry he ran head on, dodging two taser rounds and knocked both of them on their backs with a double kick. Grabbing one gun he quickly discharged its tazing round into one of the robots, frying its electronics. The other robot got up and threw itself on him, before he could shoot it as well. It bound his arms to his body and turned him towards the guard robot wielding a shotgun. But just at it fired, Chris whipped a full 180° around and let the android pinning him take the shot and get fried. Throwing its limp body off him, Chris ran to his desk, and slid out a drawer pulling a Guncrafter Industries Model No. 3 out of it. He ducked under the desk as a flash-bang grenade flew overhead from the other guard. Cocking the gun, Chris reached over, aimed... and fired! The recoil had knocked him back, but the .50 cal bullet had done its job, the leaving the android to slump to the floor, its head an outline for a hole. Chris got up and finished off the other guard bot and picked off three of the 'droids attacking the queen. The fourth however turned quickly enough to fire another grenade. Chris ducked behind the desk again. After the blast he jumped up ready to fire only to find the android gone. The glint of something round, behind the queen gave him a warning and, he leapt or rather flew over the desk just as a grenade exploded where he had just been. He aimed his pistol only to realize that he would more likely hit the immobile queen, rather than the android so he grabbed a one of the taser guns and zig-zagged closer, dodging the occasional grenades the remaining 'droid launched. Jumping on to the queens side he pointed the gun down and fired into the grenade launcher, causing an enormous explosion...

* * *

Chris awoke sometime later, his ears ringing and his yes near blinded by light. Eventually his senses re-calibrated and he looked around himself. He realised he was on the bed, looking farther around he saw androids lying everywhere, like corpses, oozing the milky white substance they had inside them, all 8 including one with its top half blown to smithereens. "_But where was the queen!?"_ Chris thought. A robotic leg landed on the bed causing him to jerk and then look up, straight into the staring face of the queen. She was hanging onto the wall, or more accurately, a mysterious biomechanical substance stuck on the wall. It was ribbed, black and smooth, just like the xenomorph body. "Thanks for putting me to bed..." Chris started, after 5 minutes of incessant, silent staring, "Uuummm, I better clean this mess up"Chris decided, more to himself than to the queen, and got up out of bed. Chris gathered all the guns (including the his .50 cal gun and various munitions and reorganized them, filling magazines and tossing away what he didn't need. The .50 cal gun had been in the desk all this time but no one other than Chris knew, he had smuggled it past the guards and Simon by disguising it as a hairdryer, it was a rather clever deception he personally thought. Finishing with the weapons, Chris then dragged the androids – and their parts – into a pile near the sliding door, resembling the victims of a battle (which they were). As he threw the last anroids body onto the pile the doors slid open once again. He backed away quickly and grabbed his reloaded .50 cal pistol and a tazer gun. The queen hissed angrily and prepared to attack but Chris stopped her. 4 androids walked out in formation around a young female doctor. Chris walked to them his guns aimed at the first 2 androids and asked, "What do **you** want!? Is Simon now sending pretty little girls to do his dirty work for him?".  
"W-we would like to seperate you from the quarantine subject Q." Said the intimidated girl, adding feebly "Or we will have to take you by force".  
Chris laughed maniacally before turning around and walking away. Suddenly, he felt something lodge in his back, like a large needle. He pulled it out and saw it was a tranquilizer round, fired by one of the androids. "You insolent little bitch!", he yelled aiming his pistol and blowing the head off the android, he white silicone 'blood' pouring out in a fountain, on the girl. Before he could fire another shot, the other leading robot hit him with a tazer shot, leaving him writhing on the ground in agony. As the androids stepped forward to retrieve their target the queen unleashed her anger on them. Slicing off one robots head, and crushing the other 2 in her giant hands. She resisted the 2 explosions of the grenades that the androids fired, then grabbed the screaming girl next put her forhead on the girl's and considered her usefulness, then she unceremoniously knocked her out, with a simple sting (on her tail) on the neck before binding her the wall. Finished with the attackers she turned to Chris. Picking him up, she brushed his limp form off and placed him in the bed again. Concetrating she made a gel, and carefully and pushed the gel down his throat. Ten minutes after it slickly slid down his throat he awoke, coughing. Shaking his head. He looked to the queen beside him and sighing said gently, " thanks... again...God what a day!". He looked around then shut his eyes, and was soon asleep again. The queen, tired as well joined him in slumber, after a while.

* * *

_One hour ago: _

"The androids have failed sir... Yes... Hmm, the suggestion does make sense and won't cost as much, alright, I have the perfect candidate...alright!" Dr. Wedrell put the phone down, and smiled, rubbing his hands. "What is the plan, sir" Carrie ventured cautiosly. " the plan, my dear Dr. Marian is for you to go down there, with a team of androids of course, and either convince subject C to leave, or take him by shooting him with a this tranq dart.". "No! If he doesn't kill me that monster will. You saw how he dispatched 8 androids with no effort!" Charlotte refused. "You don't have much choice really, oh don't look so confused, we know your little secret, so if you want it to remain a secret, you **will** comply or its back in the lab for you" After an intense 4 minutes of thinking it over, Chrlotte conceded "Alright"...

* * *

**The secret will be revealed later, review please**


	14. Chapter 12: Escape

**Chapter 12: Escape**

Charlotte awoke to a light slapping on her face, shaking her brown hair out of her eyes, she looked into the questioning face belonging to Chris, the queen was resting in the background. She tried to get away, but found herself bound to the wall. "So Missy whats the story? I doubt Simon has finished analysing us so why were you trying to get me out Dr..." he looked at her ID card "...Marian?" receiving no answer he calmly but firmly asked again but Carrie remained silent.  
"Alright if you won't answer me willingly I will have you answer, under torture. Be assured I know more than 1 method to make people talk." He said exasperatedly after 5 minutes. Another bout of silence lead Chris to pull out his 10 cm surgical knife. Putting the blade by her neck he told her, "For the last time, please answer the damned question! It saves me the stupidity of putting you through torture, If you don't know, you don't know, just damn well say it!" Charlotte gulped but held her tongue. "Alright, lets start mild and simple" said Chris cracking his knuckles. He put the knife away, and put a single finger on the muscle between her neck and shoulder, above the collar bone, a well known pressure point. Carrie struggled pointlessly, finally gasping out but still not answering a minute later. "Ok I would have used another torture technique if it wasn't for a much simpler method I forgot, Sodium Penthetol!" Chris said with a smirk. He walked over to his desk, and rummaged throug a drawer, finally picking out a small glass bottle with a self-satisfied "aha". He grabbed a fresh needle, siphoned out a full 100 mg and having walked over to Charlotte plunged it in her shoulder, getting a startled yelp from her.

* * *

As Charlotte swiftly tumbled into delirium, Chris asked her every question he could think of about what the scientists had planned for him; what they were doing in other labs and what is the behavioral study really about, getting angrier at every word. He decided to ask her a special question, "Why did you agree to come down here?" (Charlotte) "They knew my secret" (Chris) "What's the secret?!" (Carrie) "I'm a genetic experiment. My parents, used minute blasts of radiation to stimulate my cells DNA helixes, hoped to devolve or further evolve my genes and so my cells, but the results were negative, and only gave me cancer, ironically treated by radiation, but it being caused by radiation, only worsened it, so they melded my DNA with that of a crocodile's, and by a miracle it worked, and I became what you see today. If anyone knew I would become an experiment again and I hated that so I made myself a new history to cover my past, only for these Weyland bastards to dig it back up..." she trailed off as she drifted further into a fitful semi-conscious state. Scratching his head, Chris left her there – stuck to the wall with her head lolling in her delirium – and started thinking over what information he had gleaned. There was only one thing to do find a way to break out. He sat down on the bed and gently massaged the queen's neck, thinking. He placed his forehead on hers and said, "I have to get you out of here, but how?"... "_You can do it" _Chris's eyes widened and took his head of the queen's and asked "Was that you!?" the queen nodded slowly. "Ok... now, I freaked." Chris said, he suddenly he felt a pressure in his head making him tense up. As the pressure 'broke' he was assaulted with thoughts and feelings that were not his own. Breathing deeply he looked at the queen saying nothing, at least with his mouth. _"You ARE telepathic" _Chris thought, directed to the presence in his head, which he assumed was the queen. "_Indeed" _came a reply in feminine voice, with a contralto tinge to it. _"You have a beatiful mental voice" _Chris commented smiling, the queen batted his face. _"So, your majesty do you have a name?" _her answer was commanding and proud, _ "I am Sskh'ava, and now, I_ _am __**your**__ queen". "Authorative, aren't we?" _was Chris's sardonic reply recieving another clout for his cheek. _"touchy" _Chris responded rubbing his head. _"You are __**mine!**__"_, the queen repeated, rising up and hissing. Chris felt the presence in his mind emit lust. "Woah aren't we a bit hasty?!" he asked slightly afraid. Ignoring his surprise and fear, the queen grabbed him by his shirt and knocked him off the bed, onto the floor. Chris couldn't get through to Sskh'ava, her mind hazed with desire. Her smaller arms pushed his boxers off and she pressed her heat to his rapidly hardening member. He gasped and lost himself, overwhlemed by her desirous presence in his mind and on his body. When his mind returned to a state of stability, the only thing he remembered was pleasure. Getting up he saw Sskh'ava transforming the room further, covering it with the bio-mechanical substance that he knew was hive resin. _Hive resin?! How did I know that? Its as if I'd always been familiar with the aliens!_ Breathing deeply he felt something on his arm as if unwelcome; looking to his shoulder he saw his skin cracking away, in the area where Sskh'ava had once stripped his flesh off. Pullng at the hardened area, he was shocked to see a set of biomechanical muscles, flexing he saw that they were his, but it couldn't be! His ribs felt the same way jutting from his skin unaturally, the tension there snapped as he clawed at his body frantically, reavealing a set of blackened ribs on the outside of his body. His spine felt jagged under his probing fingers and 4 jagged spikes where growing metaphorically before his eyes. He started to writhe under the pressure and pain he felt, pulling his hair and finally screaming at the torment. The queen loped over and gathered his struggling body in her arms, but now her mind could not reach his, it was flooded by the agony of his transformation so she put him in unconciousness with a sting that he subsided to after a few ache-filled gasps. He kept transforming but without the terrible pain. Sskh'ava had never seen such transformations, the only thing she knew from was that her royal jelly had the power to heal most creatures, but that it could transform them (as was obviously happening to Chris) was something new to her genetic memory, and it was certainly alarming.

* * *

Charlotte awakened, confused, where was she, what happened? Looking at the walls she realized her predicament and her last memories came back "Sodium Penthetol!" said Chris and injected her, turning her will and her concious of and exposed her subconcious to him. "ohh god" she groaned. A hiss sounded near by looking around the room she noticed the queen hiding in the substance she had produced. In its arms she saw... something she could not describe, it was not human at least not completely, its body was covered in spikes and and bony projections but certain parts were human its hands were human and it had no tail.  
The queen seemed to croon and gently held its mutated form which moaned on occasion in what was obviously pain. As Charlotte looked on she was shocked as the creature in the queen's arms grew before her eyes. A black bony tail with an enourmous, scythe like blade grew out of the tail bone, inch by inch with cries eminating from the struggling creature as it suffered. The queen seem to comfort it, nuzzling its crested head. It was now too large for the queen to hold so she rested it on the ground and held its head. The creature stopped jerking after a while and slowly got up, as if standing for the first time. The queen still towered over it, but barely. Its eyeless face turned to the queen hissing angrily, she cringed. The new creature roared in anger, thumping its fist on the wall. A quietness insued as the creature paced and occasionaly hissed, seeming to be in conversation while not saying a word. Eventually its shoulders slackened and it turned around towards Charlotte, stalking over it grabbed a gun out of Chris's desk, and checked the magazine, then cocked it. Carrie realized, it was Chris all along! Turning around, Chris stalked over to Charlotte in a few strides and put the gun to her temple. A choked, crackling noise like static was heard as he struggled to find his voice. Finally he stopped and hoarsley said, "hello Dr. Marian. I have transformed as you see, not entirely willingly but whats happened, has happened. Now I have not killed you or freed you because of your current usefulness to us. And now you are going to do me a favor". "What kind of favor", Charlotte asked fearfully, Chris just grinned.

* * *

Chris had been stuck in semiconciousness as his body changed into that of a xenomorph, the agony of the transmorgification had been excruciating, like thousands of searing hot needles piercing his skin, but most of his skin was gone and he was a black exoskeleton. The pains left to concentrate at his tailbone as it seemed to stretch out and grow out. His body was gone he was now in the body of a new creature, he was a xenomorph. He stood up swaying on his suddenly long legs his tail swished behind him. Loking around he noticed his sight was different, but no it wasn't sight, it was a mix of sonar, pheremones, electro-signals, hearing and utraviolet color. He noticed the queen nearby, suddenly smaller than before, but no, now he was bigger than before. Looking himself over with awe, he hoarsely tried to say "what did you do to me?!" but all that came out, was a drawn out hiss. The queen however heard his thought and answered tenantively, "My...I did not mean to...", "Did not mean to! I... I am a monster! How did you do this to me!?" Chris roared in his mind and physically, smashing his giant fist into the wall. The Sskh'ava cringed and answered, "Somehow my skhas (royal jelly), with which I healed your body, changed it into one of us" Chris started pacing and occasionally hissing, he asked "so whay am I so large? The creatures that where reported in the temple you escaped had been just larger than human sized" "you consumed so much of my skhas, that you've become a skh'asett, part of my royal guard." "Royal guard?!" said Chris shaken. " well I'm not gonna be much use just stuck in here. But I have a plan...

* * *

Charlotte listened to what he said, and replied firmly, "No!", Chris smiled his toothy grin and answered, "I knew you'd say that, so how about I say this, you will be my hostage for the price of having your secret safe", Charlotte's eyes widened, "you found out" she breathed, "about what, your crocodile DNA to fight the radiation induced cancer?", "Charlotte lost her defiance, and drooped. She said, "alright". "I knew you'd see sense" said Chris and ripped her out of the wrappings she was in.  
Putting his pistol to her head, he called up at the microhones and detonated a grenade to get the scientists attention. "Hey, dumkopffs! Release me and the queen or I blow her brains out! And don't act like you can't hear me!" a minute of silence insued, then "One moment please", after another couple minutes, "Yes?". "Release me and the queen or the girl is dead." Chris stated simply, "I'm afraid we can't do that Christopher, now release the girl", "I am afraid you don't understand, if you do not open those doors in the next 2 minutes I am blowing her brains out, I am counting down starting now" Chris calmly stated. After about three quarters of a minute by Chris's count the silent microphones suddenly cried out, "Wait!... Alright the doors are opening now". Chris hissed in a serpentine chuckle and grabbing the stun weapons and his pistol and ran out clutching Charlotte, pulling the queen behind him. The doors did not close, though, because Chris had jammed his desk there as well, as soon they slid open, that was another part of the plan. The next doors that slid open they were faced with a line up of guards holding M-16 assault-rifles. "aim for the head!" the captain warned adjusting his grip on a beretta. Suddenly they froze as Chris said "I can hear you!"in an irritable hoarse voice, "Now move or she dies" he repeated manipulating his rather bony inner mouth as a tongue. The soldiers stood frozen, stareing at him with a look of mixed horror and fear. Seeing the opportunity he suddenly charged, smashing aside their confused forces. He snatched a few rifles and hung them on the spikes on his back and stalked onward. He rounded the corner only to be hit in the face with a shot gun round. A terrible screech was heard from Chris as he was blasted back by the 12 gauge slug. The man who'd fired ran down the hall looking over his shoulder fearfully, while Chris shook his head snarling, trying to get the ringing out of his head. Now the queen joined the fray, snatching the man with her tail and crushing his body in its coils, killing him. Chris's head cleared from the ringing by then and seeing the man dead examined his face, but it was utterly undamaged, the slug merely overloading Chris's senses. With all well, they went on, going into the lower levels of the facility. Finally they found an abandoned storage area where they could hide for now. "We rest here until I can think of a plan". Just then alarms went off, listening to the pattern, Chris said "thats not the escapee alarm, thats a breach alarm! Something has invaded the base!". Turning to Charlotte and Ssakh'ava he said, "Wait here, I will be back".

* * *

**Review please**


	15. Chapter 13: Conflict

**Chapter 13: Conflict**

Chris stalked back up the hallways he had rushed through. Soon he started to find corpses, skinned corpses of people hanging off the ceiling, most were missing their skulls. He remembered Peter mentioning that the predator weapons were practically taken by force from their owners, and with all the known signs of a predator break in were here, including the absence of the hunter itself or rather themselves. With Chris's reduced way of sight,he could not properly identify where in the facility he was, at least the way he was used to, and really wished he could become human again. As that thought passed through his head, he was struck by a bolt of pain and siezed for minute, or so, an experience as painful as his transformation into a praetoran. Shaking out of his shivering Chris got up, and suddenly realized he was human again, or at least partly, his right shoulder was still xenomorphic with its bio-mechanical muscles and his tail remained to swing behind him conspicuously, but his head and most of his body was back to 'normal' he was also in his birthday suit since his original transformation had destroyed his clothes during the process. Picking up a dropped M-16 he ran in a crouched position towards the locker rooms. He found the place eerily abandoned and the ringing klaxon was the only humanly hearable sound around here. Busting down a locker door, he grabbed a set of pants and a shirt (as well as the obvious underwear) and dressed, his tail bursting through. Suddenly his xenomorphic senses picked up vibrations that could only be from people, running people. Picking up the gun, he threw open the door, only to be knocked back by an heap of hysterical people - guards, scientists, dock workers - all trying to run from something they couldn't see. Chris sensed something enter the room as the people all gathered together at the back of the room, quavering in fear. The unseen presence paused and unveiled itself and Chris got a good look at the masked figure... it was a predator! By some inner instinct his hackles rose and suddenly he was spasming on the floor, startling both the predator and the people that it had trapped in the room. Before their petrefied eyes a monster transformed, and rose, hissing angrily like a nightmarish snake, The terrible creature lunged at the distracted predator and tackled it, smashing the hunter into the lockers, busting them. Knocked rudely from his awe, the predator kicked his adversary off and and jumped up unsheathing his wrist blades to their full 2 ft length. the xenomorph, which it recognized as being a praetoran swayed back and forth its tail swishing over it, ready to strike. then it picked something up off the floor, it was an assault rifle. the predator was confused at first but quickly understood as Chris turned the gun and aimed at the reptilian humanoid. The predator leapt onto the crushed lockers as it opened fire, bullets ricocheted off the metal lockers and buried themselves in the concrete. The predator, cloaked and jumped onto the xenomorph, but Chris dodged at the last minute and the predator ended up raking his ribs with its wrist blades. In pain and anger, Chris threw him off like a rag-doll. Pinning his adversary to the wall he raised his spiked tail and struck forward, but stopped an inch from the predators helmeted head and instead threw the creature out the room right through the oak door. The hunter lay unmoving and barely breathing, its glowing, neon green blood trickling from various scrapes on its body.

* * *

With the predator unconscious, Chris calmed down and went through another bout of excruciating pain to transform into his semi-human state; sweating, bleeding and in ripped clothes that were rapidly disintegrating under his acidic blood he wasn't the prettiest sight. Hunched over, Chris turned towards the cowering group of people, breathing heavily, his side had 4 deep gashes and his ears were ringing, the group just gawped. "Chris, is that you?!" a voice piped up. Chris scanned the crowd but noticed no-one he knew, but then again, he had been an important study subject so he guessed most of them knew him. Chris decided to ignore them and hobbled over to one of the busted lockers, he pulled out a set of pants and underwear, " Hey thats my stuff!" someone shouted. Chris kept ignoring them and put them on, his tail bursting out again. He was sent to the floor by a blow to the head from something heavy. Shaking himself Chris jumped up and was met with a blow to the face. his attacker was a guard dancing in front of him his fists raised. So the clothes belong to him huh? Chris starting grinning, then chuckling then full out laughing, this confused the guard. Chris then put a hand on his shoulder and said "ain't this hilarious!?" before suddenly whisking the man off the floor by his feet. Everyone screamed (including the guard) as Chris dangled his flailing body over the floor. shaking his finger in the overturned guards face he said, "don't ever do that again, you understand, chump?" The guard nodded rapidly gulping like a moist toad. Chris loosened his tails grip on the unfortunate man's legs and he crashed to the floor with a shout. Picking his gun up Chris kicked down the remains of the broken door and walked out, after some hesitation, the people followed, not really having anywhere to go or knowing what to do. As Chris was passing by the fallen predator it suddenly grabbed his tail and jerked him back into the group of survivors. Its neon-green blood dripped in places, but the predator was still alive and kicking so to speak. Chris had dropped the M-16 from the predators throw, so now he had to fight now claw to claw the group collectively stepped back into the room. Simon's question from nearly a week ago floated briefly through his mind as he circled his alien foe, _"I wonder, who would be afraid whe...if you were to fight a predators." _well he wasn't afraid, but was the predator? not likely, they were hardened warriors, this one had the tools ,scars and trophies to show for it. the predator was warier than before and took a shot with his plasma caster, Chris jumped to the side and whirling used his 15 ft tail to smash the Caster to pieces. growling the predator unsheathed two bladed discs and flicked them at him. Chris ducked low over the ground, as the two discs sliced deep into the concrete. the predator, took out its retractable spear and prepared to fight hand to hand, Chris charged abruptly weaving back and forth and did a front flip, using his armored, spear-tipped tail to smash the predator the hunter deflected the blow to the side and lunged forward with his right wristblades. Chris ducked under the deadly scythes and uppercutted the masked face before sweeping it off its feet with is bony tail. The hunter fell to the ground but used his own fall to knock Chris off his feet as well. Chris rolled away and jumped onto all four limbs his tail poised over him like a scorpion stinger. the predator jumped up and threw its spear at Chris. Chris dodged to the side but was pinned to the floor by his foot, the spear had gone right through it and deep under the tiled floor. Chris's blood didn't affect the tempered predator weapon but it ate straight through the floor, a deep hole among the various pits from Chris's blood dripping onto it. Clenching his teeth he grabbed the speared and pulled it out giving an pained yell. The predator meanwhile was charging towards him, blades extended and ready. Chris quickly got in a defensive stance and the 2 crashed together. The predator imbedded one of set of wrist blades into Chris's right thigh, but with the spear parried the predators other arm - intended to rip his head off - and struck with his tail cracking the predators mask and slashing its neck. Both drew apart and circled again, Chris, with a limp. the predator jumped suddenly up and off the wall, his wrist blades in a double pincer attack, ready to impale his target, but Chris raised his spear and let his tail strike, forcing the predator to parry both attacks. It head-butted Chris, stunning him and knocking him to the floor. For the first time the predator made a sound; roaring in triumph, but Chris wasn't done yet. His giant bony tail wrapped around the predator and pinioned his arms to his sides in a near bone crushing grip. the yautja struggled trying to free his arms, growling angrily but Chris just constricted him more and raised its considerable bulk off the floor leaving it helpless. Eventually it stop struggling and glared down at him through the cracked mask. The only thing moving where its twitching, clawed hands. Chris walked down the hallways and arrived in the animal enclosure area. Finding a reinforced enclosure where they kept for new living specimens he threw the yautja in shutting and locking the door. Chris's clothes were once again in tatters barely covering his upper-legs. " giving an exasperated sigh, he said, " Jeez! I am never going to have a proper set of clothes around here, am I?" more to himself than to anyone else. The sturdy enclosure door rattled and shook, but held under the predator's assaults. Chris picked up the bladed discs and folded them, storing them in his remaining pocket. His little tag-a-long group stepped back out gingerly. cringing at the slightest creak, "Hoy get lively now will you! there's more than one predator here, I can sense it!" Chris shouted back to the group. The shout snapped them out of their petrified state and started walking with Chris in the lead, giving his swinging, barbed, scythe-like tail a good berth. Chris led them through various hallways, picking up dropped guns, passing unidentifiable corpses of strung up, headless people. Other than Chris no-one knew where they were going. Chris entered the med-bay warily, but it was utterly abandoned, shattered glass and blood stained hand prints the only things pointing to a struggle. In the next room an experimental auto-surgeon the RS-5a, machine was over turned, and the medicine cabinet was on the floor spilling out its contents. Entering the back med bay, Chris located an ER kit and opened it up, " he turned to the group, "find something to survive with and pile it on this table" he told them, pointing to the surgery table he had put right-side up. A pudgy scientist asked, "things like what?", "Chris shrugged and listed, "scalpels, knives saws, drugs etc." nodding the group started searching, looking under tables and various medical machines. A yell of pain and strings of curses came from the bathroom, the group rushed over to find the stomach churning sight of skinned corpses, hanging in the shower. But what got the dockworker rocking on the floor, moaning, clutching his crotch was the deft kick from a crying nurse, hiding in the under-sink cupboard. A blonde science assistant stepped forward toward the girl, "Tanya?" she asked tentatively, "come out, its alright, your safe now", the girl raised her head but curled back up and cried harder at the sight of the mutated Chris. Chris shifted uncomfortably then left the bathroom. "He's gone now, come out" (Tanya) "No, no, nooo! I won't Billy I won't! it'll kill me like it killed Gary and Jerry and Jackie!" and then she started wailing while Billy pressed her to his chest whispering comforting words in her ear, the group covered up the bodies and exited the room.

In the main med bay one of guards opened a closet that they had failed to notice before (it had been hidden by a large bypass machine), he was knocked to the floor as a mangled Android kicked the door open. A whirring was heard as it looked around at the surprised group members, and announced, "hostiles located, commence termination" and grabbing a surgical knife out of a stunned scientists hand, scalped him with robotical efficiency. A woman screamed, to be cut short, as the 'droid, pinned her to the wall, the scalpel piercing right through her throat and into it, spilling her dark red blood down the white washed walls. As the Humanoid 'bot turned around it had its nose broken by the enraged guard, but when he came over to beat the robot down, it grabbed his windpipe and smashed him to the floor, breaking his neck. Chris had been in the next room and just arrived in the doorway when it happened. In a burst of rage his tail striked and pierced the malfunctioning androids head, dropping it 'dead'. As the rest of them gathered Chris was already laying down the bodies side by side then left the room. Tanya was bawling with her face buried in Billy's shoulder while everyone else covered up the bodies, silent but for their sobbing.

"What do we do now?" someone asked, "I don't know and I doubt he knows!" another answered, jerking his thumb behind him at the door. Soon everyone was babbling and arguing. "SHUT UP!" Chris yelled stalked back into the room, "your not being helpful at all! we gotta work together on this if you want to to get out alive." But by now the crowd had over come their fear and where belligerently answering back, "So whats the plan then hotshot? what are you and that fucking alien gonna do?!" "Yeah" yelled another, "why should we trust you?", someone in the crowd cocked a gun. Chris looked around at the ranting bunch, then snorted, grabbed the predator discs, a gun and some medical supplies and left the group, abruptly scaling the wall and entering an AC vent. Why was I even helping them?! Chris thought irritably exiting the vent the next floor down. Quickly he hurried through barren hallways back to his queen, she had grown tired of waiting for him.

* * *

**Hello I'm back! my PC is junked but I will still be writing review please!**


End file.
